


It's not creepy if you're a ghost... right?

by Bex221B



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alison can't see ghosts yet, F/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Thomas is so obsessed lol, Thomas speaks in poetry basically, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bex221B/pseuds/Bex221B
Summary: Thomas accidentally walks in on Alison in the shower, and can't resist... ahem... releasing some tension, when she decides to... ahem... release some tension.Set in very early season one when Alison can't see the ghosts yet.
Relationships: Alison/Thomas Thorne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	It's not creepy if you're a ghost... right?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something random that came into my head when I was rewatching the first season. It's a bit (or a lot) weird and Thomas is a dramatic bitch :P
> 
> Hope you enjoy! I'd love to hear your thoughts in the comments! :)

He was entranced by her. Ever since Alison had arrived, he’d thought of nothing but her. At first, he’d tried to resist, his buttoned-up, old-fashioned social conditioning overwhelming his deeper urges. But after he accidentally walked in on her showering, he knew he could no longer deny himself.

It was only a few days after Mike and Alison had moved in when he was strolling - absentmindedly - through walls and came across the master bathroom. It barely registered in his mind that water was running, until his brain caught up with his senses and recognised what he was seeing: Alison. Naked.

“Do mine eyes deceive me,” he whispered breathlessly, feeling heat on his cheeks and an altogether different heat further south, “or am I graced with the presence of a most radiant beauty, bare as a siren tempting my lost sailor’s heart?”

Alison, meanwhile, was humming some obscure tune and happily shampooing her hair. Thomas watched as the soapy suds glided down her slippery form, willing his mind to turn to more vanilla thoughts.

As he stood, transfixed, he could hardly believe his senses as Alison began massaging soap into her skin; gently washing her body from toe-tips to head, before moving on to focus on her breasts. She closed her eyes contentedly as she slowly circled her nipples, bringing them to hardened peaks, before holding and rubbing her soft, sumptuous flesh.

Thomas gulped, feeling his breeches become uncomfortably tight as he took in the glorious sight. His eyes were glued to her chest, watching her enjoyment with rapt gaze.

His uncomfortable situation was only made worse when one hand left her breast only to travel down lower, fingers dancing lightly across her skin, leading down to her sex. She cupped the mound, teasingly pushing against her vulva before slipping her middle finger into her folds. 

Thomas stood with mouth agape and trousers tented, watching his secret love while absentmindedly palming his erection. Suddenly realising what he was doing, he snapped his hand away in Georgian disgust at his repressed desires. His battle with dignity was lost however when Alison slid one finger inside herself and moaned breathily at the sensation. Thomas’ hand returned to his crotch, uncaring about archaic rules, as he scrambled to untie his clothing to free his hard cock. 

Alison added another finger in her vagina, as her other hand joined its pair at her sex, this one focussing on her clit. Even from his position and despite the shower's spray, Thomas could see how aroused she was from her glistening sex as he finally undid his waistband. His erection thankfully free, he began slowly stroking his member, gently thumbing the head and bringing the precum down his shaft for lubrication.

Alison’s fingers moved in and out of her faster, curling inwards every time they entered, and every time causing her moans to grow in volume. Although her other hand had begun by lazily circling her clit, it now began to speed up as she got closer and closer to her peak. 

The sight of angelic Alison doing such things to herself aroused Thomas so much, he felt he might explode, his cock as hard as humanly (or ghostly) possible, and twitching with each new development in Alison’s masturbatory venture. His fisting thrusts were getting faster and faster, in sync with Alison’s, as he also neared completion, from his lips falling deep groans and muffled curses. 

He could tell she was getting close, her hands moving quicker than ever and her moans growing louder and louder. Then, all of a sudden, she threw her head back and screamed a loud “Fuuuuck” as she came, her walls clamping around her fingers, and her juices coating her hands. At this, Thomas tipped over the edge, groaning loudly and cumming in ropes over his fist, fighting to keep his eyes open to watch Alison’s resolution and aftershocks, and almost fainting with overwhelming delight as she licked her fingers clean. 

Soon after, Alison finished up in the shower, resuming her humming from earlier - albeit a little brighter - and Thomas watched her for as long as he could before hurrying to leave and clean up before the others saw him in such a state of disarray.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Have a nice rest of the day, stay safe and remember that you're loved! :))


End file.
